1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic pedestal mirror and, more particularly, to a cosmetic pedestal mirror that does not have weighting blocks and does not need polishing and electroplating processes in manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cosmetic mirrors are suspended to the wall or combined with a vanity to help users to check their appearance. Thus, the conventional cosmetic mirror is immovable and can not be adjusted in angles. Another conventional movable cosmetic mirror is a single piece embedded in a cosmetic case and has to be held by hands when using. Therefore, it is troublesome and inconvenient in use, and the holding hand will be tired or numb without other support after a spell. Meanwhile, trimming the cloth and face by only one hand is more difficult than by two hands.
To overcome the foregoing drawbacks, a modified desk cosmetic mirror as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is provided. The desk cosmetic mirror substantially comprises a base 10 mounted with an erect connecting rod 20, an arc mirror frame 30 mounted on the connecting rod 20, and a dual-side round mirror 40 pivotally mounted on the mirror frame 30. The base 10 is a thin outer shell 101 made of metallic material and having a weighting block 102 wrapped with a plastic coating layer. The connecting rod 20 has a bolt 201 extending from a lower end and with a smaller diameter that penetrates through holes 1011, 1021 on the outer shell 101 and the weighting block 102. The bolt 201 cooperates with cushion A and nut B for securing the connecting rod 20 and the base 10 together. Moreover, the outer shell 101 has a bottom combined with a bottom board 103 for closing the bottom of the outer shell 101, and the bottom board 103 has a fixing hole 1031 defined at its center to allow the bolt 201 of the connecting rod 20 to penetrate therethrough to cooperate with another nut C for securing the bottom board 103 and the outer shell 101 together. Additionally, a slip-proof pad 104 is attached to an outer surface of the bottom board 103 to keep the cosmetic mirror stably placed.
However, the later conventional cosmetic mirror still has some drawbacks in actual practice that need to be resolved:
1. The base 10 needs to combine with the weighting block 102, and its surface needs polishing and electroplating processes so that the manufacturing cost is high.
2. Aside from the waste water generated by the electroplating process caused by the treatment of the outer shell 101 of the base 10, the outer shell 101 and the weighting block 102 of the base 10 are highly difficult in recycling when the cosmetic mirror is damaged. Therefore, the damaged cosmetic mirror causes more environmental problems.
3. Although the outer shell 101 of the base 10 is treated by the electroplating process, it still has a rusting problem after a period of time. If the base 10 is made of wood, the durability is poor, and the base 10 becomes rotten soon.
4. The base 10 does not have variety in appearance so that it is monotonous and the decorative efficiency and quality are decreased.